knuxonia story
by knuxoniafan
Summary: A Knuxonia story. Sonic has became mad with power and its up to knuckles and sonia to defeat the one and olny sonic the hedgehog.


Sonic sat in the thrown room looking down upon manic as his two gaurds Sleet and Dingo were fanning there royal king. Manic sat in front of him on his knees with hands in cuff's. Sonic! How could you! How could you do this to mother! "Manic barked" I have no idea what you are talking looked away. Dont lie. "Manic growled with anger"  
Sonic!...Your a disgrace for royalty! Sonics eyes aimed toward Dingo. Sleet! Dingo! Take my so called brother to the dungeon, and chain him to the wall! Sleet and Dingo lifted Manic by the vest. Sonic jumped off his throne and made his way towards manic. Wait! "Sonic scowled" put him down... Sleet and Dingo let go of the green hedgehog's well do you want now sier? Manic said. "Sonic had a smirk on his face."

Sonic struck a blow across manics face, causing him to stumble to the floor."Manic glared at Sonic" Sonic started to kick him repeatedly. So manic you said im a disgrace to royalty!? Is that right you damn thing!? Sonic stomped his foot onto Manic's spine, knocking the air right out of him."Sonic smirked" as he turned to his thrown. Now..Take him away.

Scene Switches to Floating Island...

Knuckles sat on a rock starring into the glares of the chaos emerald." Knuckles eyes turned to the sky" Thing's sure have gotten boreing sense those three , Manic, and..."Knuckles sighed". He then heard a thud behind him.  
"Knuckles turned" Great gramdfather athair! Are you alright?"knuckles ran over to the great sage. Athair lifted himself with his cane. No worry's Knuckles. Im fine. Knuckles helped Athair over to the rock. Knuckles I noticed you look kinda droopy is anything wrong?. Well athair. You see. ive been gaurding this emerald for my entire life. And the last time I actually had visitor's was about three years ago. So I was wondering, could I please have the day off as gaurdian tommorow? Just for tommorow? "athair gripped onto his staff" Knuckles..."Athair swung his staff almost hitting Knuckles"  
It is your job to protect to chaos emerald! Do you really think you can just forget about your duty's and have a vacation whenever you like!?

But Athair its just for one day I promise. Athair looked at Knuckles. Fine knuckles you can have the day off, but the day after tommorow your back as guardian. "Knuckles smile'd happily" Thanks athair ill work twice as hard when I get back! "Knuckles ran off" night passed as knuckles woke up and walked into the kitchen half asleep. Thanks for giveing me the day off today athair. Knuckles sat at the table and grabbed a plate. Wow athair these are the best blueberry pancakes ive ever tasted! yah my own secret recipe, athair gloated."knuckles looked at the clock. 9:00. I better get going. Knuckles took another bite and ran out the door.

Scene Switches to Manic...

Breakfast time you little runt! Dingo walked in holding a plate of gritz. Manic half beaten looked up to see Dingo.  
Dingo through the bowl of girtz into Manic's face. Eat it. You need to restore your energy. Dingo laughed as Sleet walked in. Dingo! Stop messing with the prisoner's "Sleet growled" Fine. Later you little runt. "Dingo scowled" and walked out the door

Scene Switches to Mobotropolis...

Wow alot sure has changed sense ive been here." Knuckles said looking around the town." Knuckles was wearing a sweat shirt as it started to snow."knuckles stuck his tounge out to catch a snow flake" Knuckles looked over at the palace. Oh there it is. Knuckles ran to the palace gate's and saw Sleet and Dingo. Sleet and Dingo? What could they be doing here? unless...There going to assassinate Sonia! Knuckles ran and clenched his fists. "sleet grinned" Well if it isnt Knuckles.  
Knuckles the Echidna. Acording to king sonic's rules your not allowed to step foot off the island. King sonic? Queen Aleena orderd Sonia to be ruler not Sonic. "Knuckles said"

Well that was before king Sonic had change of plans. "Sleet laughed quitly" W..what do you mean? "Knuckles mutterd"  
He killed her to take way. I know Sonic. He wouldnt kill his own mother to take rule! and why would he ban me from Mobius. So he could keep you away from Sonia of course Dingo said. Keep me from Sonia? For what? "Knuckles turned to Sleet"  
King Sonic believes your a bad influence on his little sister."Knuckles turns and headed down the sidewalk" Fine if im not alowed here I guess I should just head back home" Knuckles sat at a bench and looked at his watch. "Knuckles sighed." hmph.  
It's only noon. I was planning on seeing Sonia after a long time.

I can still remember the way she looks. that luscious pink hair. Those soft lips, and...oh just forget it. I wont even be allowed in to see her anyway's. "Knuckles looked down" Knuckles looked at his watch again. 12:05. Thats it Sonic I love your sister and im gonna see her wether you like it or not! "knuckles jumped the gate and landed in the bushes" Hey.  
Is that Sonic? "Knuckles ponderd" Sonic was laying in his luctury pool wearing a purple after 3 years he's finnally got the nerve to go in water. Who said that! "Sonic growled" Uh oh. Sleet! Go find this little bastard and bring him to me! Sonic orderd. Im on it sir! Sleet and Dingo sounded the saw dozens of swapbots chargeing out of the palace.  
if they catch me,im dead knuckles thought. Knuckles ran out of the bushes. There he is! Dont let him...Knuckles.  
Knuckles and Sonic made eye contact. Suddenlly swapbots started to open fire. Sonic ran back to the palace with Sleet and Dingo guarding his every move. Dont let him get near me! "Sonic shouted with anger". That little bitch what does he want now?! Knuckles grabbed on the vines on the side of the house and started to climb, barly dodgeing the climbed into the window above that was close. Knuckles suddenly saw Sonia. She was standing in front !  
Sonia?!

To Be Continued.


End file.
